Dulce Coincidencia
by Seba20
Summary: Pasaron más de 10 años desde que la vi y ahora está en mi instituto. Es solo una coincidencia, ¿o no?. UA
1. Coincidencia

_Dulce Coincidencia_

_._

_Capítulo 1: Coincidencia_

_Estaba en el consultorio con mi mamá cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Entró una Señora y una niña. La señora se sentó al lado de mi madre y comenzaron una charla, mientras que la niña se sentó a mi lado._  
_-¿Y tú por qué vienes?-me preguntó, con una sonrisa_

_Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba algo parecido a un kimono lila._

_-Me torcí algo-contesté tajantemente, no me gustaba socializar mucho_

_-¿Que te torciste?-me preguntó, nuevamente con esa sonrisa_

_-El tobillo-contesté indiferentemente_

_-¿Y te dolió mucho cuando te lo torciste?-me volvió a preguntar con esa sonrisita_

_-No-respondí tajantemente_

_-Ah-me contestó_

_Pasaron unos minutos de un silencio incómodo cuando me volvió a preguntar algo._

_-¿Y cómo te llamas?-preguntó_

_-Kakashi Hatake-dije sin tanto interés en segui la conversación_

_-Yo me llamo Rin, Rin Nohara-me dijo con una gran sonrisa_

_En ese instante me llamaron pra ir donde el pediatra. Me revisaron el tobillo, me pusieron vendas y me dijeron que no hiciera tanta fuerza. Cuando salí Rin aún estaba ahí. Ya me estaba llendo cuando escuché un "Adiós Kakashi"._

Pasaron ya 10 años desde ese día. Ahora tengo 17 años y voy en el instituto. Mis padres viajaron al extranjero, así que vivo solo.  
Era un día común y corriente, como los otros días, pero no sé porque me he acordado de ese suceso.

-Atención-dijo el profesor- Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna en el instituto. Adelante, puede pasar-llamó al profesor a la alumna-Por favor, preséntate-

-Me llamo Rin Nohara, me acabo de mudar de casa, por eso entré a un nuevo instituto-dijo Rin

Kakashi quedó en shock. Rin había crecido mucho, en todos los ámbitos. Llevaba una polera negra holgada y una falda lila que marcaba sus curvas. A Kakashi se le tornaron las mejillas de un pequeño tono rojizo, ¿desde cuándo él pensaba de esa manera?

-Rin, ve a sentarte con el señor Hatake-dijo el profesor. Rin obedeció

Que casualidad, por Kami, verla ahora y recordarla cuando era niña. Era un gran cambio.

-Hola Kakashi, que gusto verte, estás más guapo que cuando te vi-dijo Rin

-Ehm... ¿gracias?-pregunté confuso

Rin soltó una leve carcajada. Ahí estaba de nuevo con su sonrisa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?-preguntó Rin

-Si, tu eras la chica del kimono-dije

-Exacto, pero que grande estás, y aún no te quitas esa máscara que te cubre la cara-dijo Rin

-No-contesté

-¡Oh, llegó la profesora!-dijo Rin y sacó sus cuadernos

No conversamos nada más porque estábamos en clase (Rin tenía una muy linda letra), y en los recesos varias chicas y chicos se acercaban a conversar con ella. A la salida del Instituto, escuché que gritaban mi nombre y volteé.

-¡Puf, que rápido caminas!-dijo Rin apoyándose en sus rodillas

-Si-dije, esperando a que recuperara el aire

-Mi casa también está por allá... ¿te molesta si voy caminando contigo?-me preguntó Rin

-No-mentí

Caminamos mucho rato en silencio, el silencio no era incómodo, pero tampoco era muy cómodo.

-¿Y cómo has estado?-preguntó Rin

-Bien. Mis padres viajaron al extranjero, entonces vivo solo-contesté

-¿Y qué has hecho para mantenerte?-me preguntó

-A veces trabajo. Mis papás me mandan dinero también-dije

-Sigues de pocas palabras, tal y como pensé-dijo- Yo siempre soy la que comienza hablando, y tu lo terminas, ¿no te gusta conversar?-preguntó

-No-dije

Rin hiso un leve puchero el cual era gracioso. De repente se quedó parada y la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó preocupada

-¿En qué cosa?-pregunté confundido

-En el ojo, tienes una cicatriz en el ojo-dijo Rin para luego tocarme la cicatriz

-Solo me corté con algo, no es nada serio-dije

-Bueno, ojalá sea cierto que no es nada serio-dijo Rin

Caminamos un poco más y Rin paró.

-¿Ahora que pasa?-pregunté un poco molesto

-Aquí está mi casa-dijo

_Que casualidad, justo a una manzana de mi casa_

-¡¿Enserio?!-gritó

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté extrañado

-¿Mi casa queda a una manzana de la tuya?-preguntó

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?-pregunté asustado, debería controlar mi boca

-Si... ¿a qué hora sales para llegar al instituto?-me preguntó

-A las 8 de la mañana-respondí

-¡Las clases empiezan a las 9!-gritó-Bueno, deberé despertarme más temprano para alcanzarte y charlar-

No alcancé a decirle que no quería que ella se fuera al instituto conmigo porque se despidió fugazmente y entró a su casa.

Llegué a mi casa, fui a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. No me importaba quedarme dormido encima de ésta, o con ropa. Este día fue muy cansador.

* * *

**Aloha, si sé que me quedó corto este cap, y ¡SI, ESTÁ SERÁ LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HAGO CON CAPÍTULOS, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No diré nada más porque mi ****_inner_**** me está insultando**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, paz!**


	2. Celoso

_Aloha, sip, ahora les dejo el cap... La historia es mía, pero los personajes de Kishimoto-sama. Por favor no plagiar. Si es que lo quieren copiar, me deben pedir permiso :D _

* * *

_Dulce Coincidencia_

_._

_Capitulo 2: Celoso_

**Rin Pov's**

Me desperté. Hoy era viernes, último día de clases de la semana. Iba a seguir durmiendo cuando recordé que me iba a ir junto con Kakashi. Me bañé rápidamente, tomé un desayuno nutritivo (planeaba ser doctora), me puse una polera azul oscuro y una falda negra. Mi mamá seguía durmiendo, así que me despedí con un dulce beso en la frente.

Salí de mi casa un poco apresurada, de seguro Kakashi no me esperó. Llegué a la esquina y no había nadie, el lugar estaba desierto. Esperé un poco más, para ver si llegaba Kakashi. Como él me prometió venir a buscarme sin excepción alguna (así es como yo recuerdo los hechos), fui a su casa, no me importaba que yo lo pasara a buscar con tal de irme con peliplata. Llegué a la puerta, iba a tocar el timbre cuando algo sonó detrás mío.

-¡Hola, señorita!-dijo un extraño

-H-Hola, señor... a mi no me dejan hablar con extraños-digo, estoy muy asustada

-Bueno, primero, no soy ningún señor, a mi me parece que tengo tu misma edad-dijo el joven-Y segundo...¿qué hace usted por la casa de mi amigo?-pregunta

-¿A-Amigo?...¿Kakashi Hatake es su amigo?-pregunté, un poco shockeada al saber que Kakashi tuviera amigos

-Si, pero usted no ha contestado mi pregunta-dijo el joven

-Es que, yo vivo a una manzana de aquí, y vamos al mismo instituto-dije

-Ah, ¿y este amigo de Kakashi podría saber el nombre de la bella damisela que está al frente mío?-preguntó

Cuando preguntó eso me quedé petrificada y con las mejillas ardiendo. ¿En verdad le parezco bella o era solo para crear esa frase?, ¡¿Soy bella?!

-Rin Nohara, encantada-dije después de mi tobellino interno

-Que lindo nombre, el mío es Obito Uchiha, un placer-dijo Obito

A decir verdad, ahora que lo veía bien, Obito era bastante apuesto, y ya que el le dijo linda, ella le haría también un cumplido.

-Y, apuesto caballero, ¿usted que viene a hacer aquí?-pregunto

Después de esa pregunta escucho una risa, pero no era la de Obito, venía de mis espaldas. Me volteé y vislumbré a Kakashi.

-Se viene a quedar-dijo Kakashi aun riéndose un poco-él vivía en Estados Unidos y ha vuelto por unos meses-hiso una pausa y siguió-ah, si, que buena broma Rin-

Yo me dejo llevar por mi instintio infantil e inflo los cachetes a modo de protesta.

-¡No lo dije de broma, él es bastante apuesto!-grité

Después de unos segudos, mi cara ardía, no sabía lo que decía, y ahora me iban a molestar.

Como supuse, Kakashi se partió en carcajadas. Sonreí. Nunca lo había visto reírse. Pero luego miré a Obito, avergonzada. Éste solo me regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que hay que irnos al instituto-me dijo Kakashi

-Si, adiós Obito-kun-dije

-Adiós, Rin-chan-escuché

Mis mejillas llegaron a un leve tono carmín.

-Hmph-dijo Kakashi

-¿Mmm?... ¿Celoso?-pregunté con tono pícaro

-¿De quién?-preguntó

-De Obito y de mi-dije

Él empezó a reírse, aunque noté que estaba un poco incomodo.

-Si, claro, yo voy a estar celoso de Obito y te ti-dijo

A pocos metros estaba la entrada al instituto. Fuimos todo ese trayecto en silencio. Cuando comenzaron las clases, tampoco nos hablabamos, pero decidí jugar con él. _CELOSO_, escribí en una esquina de mi cuaderno para que él lo leyera. Lo miré a sus ojos grises y le sonreí. El me dio un leve empujón por lo de _"CELOSO"_.

Cuando salimos de clases, nos fuimos conversando (en verdad, yo conversaba y el solo decía "si","no","hmph") y lleguamos a mi casa. Le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla y me fui. Me bañé, me peiné, me lavé los dientes, y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**Aloha, si, este también me quedó corto, pero a medida que vaya avanzando, podré hacerlo más largo... creo**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron Reviews :3**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, paz!**


	3. Competencia por el Amor

_Aloha, este es un nuevo cap... razonablemente más largo que el otro .w. -bluffum blaffem-. Debo decir, como siempre, que los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama -.- ... Sin más preambulos, los dejo leer esto (a no ser que ustedes se hayan saltado lo que estoy escribiendo ahora...)_

* * *

_Dulce Coincidencia_

_._

_Competencia por el Amor_

Sábado, 9:30 am un peliplata se levanta y se dispone a ducharse. Se demora unos minutos y sale vestido. Va a la cocina y se prepara el desayuno, unas tostadas con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja-plátano. Cuando empieza a comer, escucha unos gritos, por lo cual empieza a atorarse.

-¡Wa, Kakashi, te despertaste muy temprano y ni te dignas a hacer el desayuno para **ambos**!-gritó Obito

-Hum... cof, ¿por qué he de hacer eso?-preguntó Kakashi calmadamente tomando su jugo

-¡Porque soy tu invitado!-exclamó Obito

Kakashi lo quedó mirando con cara de que aún no entendía- ¿Y?-preguntó

-¡Wa, no se le hace esto a un invitado!-gritó Obito nuevamente, alzando los brazos y pateando el suelo, gritando cosas inintendibles

-Bien, he terminado-dijo Kakashi llevando los platos al lava-platos para lavarlos /N.A.: Que irónico/

Cuando Kakashi terminó de lavar, se dirigió a su habitación y Obito lo siguió. Kakashi tomó las llaves y fue a la entrada.

-Etto...Etto...¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Dónde vas?!-gritó Obito

Deberías aprender a hablar correctamente-dijo Kakashi sin ponerle atención

-¡¿Pero dónde vas?!-volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono

-A comprar-contestó Kakashi abriendo la puerta

-¡¿Eh?!... etto...¡Espera, te acompaño!-gritó Obito

-Ni te has bañado, Obito-dijo Kakashi desde afuera

-Solo esperame... ¡POR FAVOR!-gritó Obito

Kakashi lanzó un bufido y asintió.

Cuando Obito salió de la casa, ya eran cerca de las 10:30.

-¡Obito, te demoraste cerca de una hora!-gritó Kakashi

-Jeje, es que-se empezó a rascar la nariz-Empecé a reflexionar sobre el camino de la vida y

-¡Eso es mentira, ahora el lugar estará lleno!-gritó Kakashi

-Bueno, bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca-dijo Obito sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Urusai! Bueno, vamos...-dijo Kakashi bastante irritado, se hubiera ido sin el pelinegro

Se fueron caminando unas dos cuadras cuando Obito exclamó:

-¡Estoy cansado, vámonos en taxi!-

Llamaron a un taxi y cuando llegaron al Supermercado, Obito salió del taxi dejando a Kakashi enojado.

-Usted deberá pagar-dijo el taxista

-Si, si-dijo Kakashi de mala gana

Cuando pagó y se bajó del auto, fue directo donde se estaba "escondiendo" Obito.

-Jeje, Kakashi, es que vi a un gatito herido y corrí para ayudarlo y

-Ahorrate tus excusas baratas-dijo Kakashi

-Y ¿qué vamos a comprar?-preguntó Obito

-Lo que nos alcance-dijo Kakashi

Kakashi compraba pan, jugos, mermelada, mantequilla, carnes, y otras cosas como para los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. Mientras que Obito compraba galletas, dulces, chocolates, galletas, chocolates y dulces. Y como era de suponer, el que pagó todo fue...

-Kakashi, es que cuando nos tocaba pagar vi a una abuelita tratando de cruzar la calle y fui a ayudarle y

-¡Urusai, baka!-gritó Kakashi

Estaban saliendo del Supermercado cuando Obito tira a Kakashi a un lugar oculto.

-¡Pero que te pasa!-gritó Kakashi, podía aguantar a cualquier persona, pero a los únicos que no puede aguantar más de 1 hora son a Maito Gai y Obito

-Shhht, mira quien va ahí-dijo Obito señalando a tres jóvenes

Kakashi dirigió la mirada donde Obito y señalaba y las vio: Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi y a Rin Nohara tomando un helado.

-¿Y?-preguntó Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pues... vayamos a saludarlas-dijo Obito

-Podríamos haber ido sin que nos hubieramos ocultado-dijo Kakashi

-Si, jeje-dijo Obito rascándose la nariz

Salieron de su escondite y fueron a saludar. Cuando las jóvenes sintieron una presencia acercarse, voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver quienes eran.

-Oh, hola Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun-dijo Rin saludando con la mano que no tenía helado

-Hatake-san-dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo

-Hola-dijo Kakashi

-Kakashi...¿acaso no me presentarás a estas bellas señoritas?, porque a la única que conozco es a Rin-chan-dijo Obito

-Ehm, si, Anko, Kurenai, el es Obito Uchiha-dijo Kakashi

-Hola-saludó dandoles un beso en la mano

-¿Y que hacen por aquí, Hatake-san, Uchiha-san?-preguntó Kurenai

-Veníamos de compras-respondió Kakashi

-¿Y dónde está lo que compraron?-preguntó Anko tenazmente

-Pues en las plantas de allá-respondió Obito. Kakashi se golpeó la frente.

-¿Y por qué está ahí?-preguntó Rin

-Por cosas de la vida-contestó Obito

Las tres chicas rieron. Obito empezó a conversar con ellas sobre trivialidades durante un rato, pero luego él y Kakashi se tuvieron que ir. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kakashi se dio cuenta que se les olvidaron las cosas.

-Obito estúpido-le dijo

-Kakashi-dijo Obito

-No me vengas con excusas baratas-dijo el peliplata masajeándose la sien

-¿A ti te gusta Rin-chan?-preguntó Obito

Kakashi paró lo que estaba haciendo, ¿qué pregunta era esa? Pues, no, ella ni era su amiga, estaba a pasos, pero era una desconocida.

-No, ni es mi amiga-dijo Kakashi sinceramente

-Ah, es que cuando hablaba con ella, sentía tu mirada, pero de seguro es mi imaginación-dijo Obito

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado Kakashi, el nunca los miró

-Es que... ella me atrae, y cómo siento que a ti también... te haré una competencia-dijo Obito-por el amor de Rin-

Kakashi quedó mudo... ¿Una competencia para qué, si a él no le gustaba? Pero como Kakashi era competitivo, aceptó

-Solo porque soy competitivo-dijo, se le estaban pegando las manías de Gai

-De acuerdo-dijo Obito

Desde esa declaración de "Guerra", Kakashi se empezó a ir con Rin siempre. Pasaron dos semanas desde lo que acordaron y ninguno se había rendido, aunque para Kakashi solo era una competencia... ¿esto podría traerles algunos sentimientos verdaderos hacia Rin?

* * *

**Aloha min'na-san!**

**Espero que este cap haya sido de su gusto... si lo sé, no se enfoca en KakaRin, pero... debía avanzar en la historia -_- **

**Para que sepan, Rin llegó al instituto como en Junio-Julio por ahí... para que no se extrañen en los proximos capitulos... Comentarios, amenazas, cartas bomba, felicitaciones, una o un yandere, etc... ¡Son aceptados! **

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, paz!**


	4. Porque Amor no es Amor sin Compañía

_Alohaaaa... siiiii! llegué con la ansiada continuación! ¿Por qué el nombre? Porque hoy creé la frase: "Un mendigo no es mendigo si no ha pedido comida" o algo por el estilo... si, lo sé, no tiene mucho que ver, pero lo van adaptando, moldeando, aplastando, componerlo nuevamente, moldearlo de nuevo y Ta-daaaa! Está listo... si, si me ven con las puertas de la Imaginación abiertas, se abriran las de locura, bipolaridad, ezquizofrenismo (?) y la de la logica e ilogica juntos, así que, si las abro, ¡Parenme! o hagan que los profesores hagan pruebas, me estreso mucho... ¡Uh, me saqué un 6,1 en mi primera prueba de Física del año! Wooo... aunque algunos me dicen mateo, lo acepto, porque soy un:_

HipsterMateoOtakuHippieGrungePotterico Light_ jajajja, creo que falta algo... yaaa, los dejo_

**Advertencias:**_ Si Naruto fuese mio, Kakashi y Rin harian mushitas cuchitas cuchinitas que no muchos les agradaría... pero lamentablemente (y Alabado sea Kmi-sama porque fue así) no es mio... aunque, podríamos crear un plan maestro enviando cartas amenzadoras a Masashi, que se suicide pero que deje un testimonio que me da a mi Naruto, pero que lo comparta con ustedes y... ¡Cierrenme las puertas maldita sea!_

* * *

_Dulce Coincidencia_

_._

_Porque un Amor no es Amor sin la Compañia_

Rin PoV's

-Ka-ka-shi-dije dulcemente a su oído, tomando su mano. Sentí un ligero temblor de parte de él. Lo jalé y, a mi derecha, le tomé la mano a Obito y dije- O-bi-to- al igual que con Kakashi, solo que este me contesto:

-Rin-chan-

-No te sale-le hice un mohín, y nos fuimos caminando al instituto, en verdad no sé porque Obito iba, si para él no era obligación. Bueno, el que nos viera, pensaría que somos los típicos tres mejores amigos, y eso pasa.

Si uno en el instituto habla de Kakashi Hatake, al instante piensan el nombre de Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha.

-¡Llegamos!-grité al llegar, aunque aun no cruzabamos el umbral-Mmm... les doy un beso en la mejilla si... saltan conmigo atravesando el umbral- una idea un poco infantil, pero he visto como en las últimas semanas se han estado distanciando un poco.

-¡De acuerdo Rin-chan!-gritó Obito, preparado para saltar

-Hm-

-¡Un sí por parte de Kakashi, saltemos... ahora!-y saltamos el umbral

Bien, el que nos hayan visto otras personas hacer ese espectáculo me valía un pepino, un santo y bendito pepino, porque lo que el pepino otorga, se debe aprovechar.

Obito luego de saltar el umbral, salió y se dirigió a la casa de Kakashi.

-Uuh, Ka-ka-shi, ¿por qué estás distanciado de Obito?-dije, ultimamente, con los dos me funcionaba más hablarles de modo gatuno

-Hmp -Responde Bien, baka-dije

-No nos estamos distanciando, siempre hemos sido así-dijo él, sonó la campana y tuvimos que ir a clase

¡Aburridas! Lo único entretenido fue Historia, nuestro profesor se subió encima de una mesa y empezó a actuar la revolución rusa, Ciencias, la profesora nos hizo hacer trabajo grupal, el cual, Kakashi se negó a ser conmigo, maldito peliplata, y... Formación, nos enseñaron liderazgo y compañerismo. ¡Y aún no acababa! Estamos en hora de almuerzo, luego toca Deportes, pillo a algun depravado viendo a Kurenai o a Anko y juro que los mato. Ahora estoy en biblioteca, almorzando y leyendo un libro sobre unos niños que

-¡Rin, ven, no te imaginas lo que está pasando!-gritó Kurenai

-¡Shht!-gritó la bibliotecaria

-Debes verlo con tus propios ojos, Rin-corroboró Anko

Me paré, tomé mis cosas, al fin y al cabo ya había terminado, pedí el libro prestado, y fui a con ellas, caminando tranquilamente. Salimos de la biblioteca y me gritaron.

-¡Apurate, esto no es con caminar!-gritó Anko

-¡Kakashi y Obito están peleando por una competencia que

No alcancé a escuchar los demás, ni me importaba, ¿Obito en el instituto, para qué? No era novedad que discutieran, pero aun así, debía ir a calmarlos. Me guié por los griterios que se escuchaban, y cuando vi un tumulto de gente acumulada en un lugar, salté encima de la gente y luego me deslicé por debajo de ella, como una espléndida ninja, hasta llegar al punto X.

-¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!-gritó Kakashi

-¡Vine a traerle algo a Rin, por tercera vez!-gritó Obito

-¡Es mentira, es solo por la competencia!-gritó Kakashi

Con un signo de interrogación en vez de cara, escuchaba como todos murmuraban la palabra "competencia".

-¡Ustedes dos, ya paren, dejen de discutir, ni siquiera, dejen de pelear!-grité, exasperada-¡No puede ser que se pasen discutiendo, ya me tienen harta!-los tomé de la mano, escuché como Anko decía "-No alcanzó a escuchar-" y empecé a caminar hasta el hall principal del instituto, para llevarlos a la casa de Kakashi.

-Señorita, no puede salir del recinto

-¡No se preocupe, recepcionista, vuelvo en 15 minutos, las clases comienzan en 30!-grité, bueno, el no tenía la culpa, era su trabajo y... a quien engaño, ahora todo el bendito mundo que fue bendecido por el santo y bendito pepino valía mierda, en estos instantes

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa, y como alma que lleva el diablo, lo lancé a la reja.

-¡Ustedes, por qué pelean tanto!-grité

-¡Por la mierda Rin, no te metas!-gritó Kakashi

-¡No le hables así a Rin!-gritó Obito

-¡Tú no me hables así, y tu no me defiendas, puedo sola!-grité, respiré, exhalé y dije- Ahora, ¿por qué peleaban en la hora de almuerzo? Con la verdad-

Los dos cruzaron miradas.

-Obito y yo hicimos una competencia de quien te conquistaba primero, yo porque no me gusta perder y él porque en verdad le gustas-dijo Kakashi, tan calmado como siempre

No sé cómo, porque estaba en estado de shock, me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el instituto, sin escuchar lo que ellos me estaban diciendo. Llegando al umbral, recordé la mañana, cuando saltamos... sentí una opresion en las muñecas y me gire. Kakashi y Obito me tenían agarrada cada uno una muñeca.

-Rin, escuchanos, esto fue un error, siempre discutimos, tu no deberias haber sabido esto-dijo Kakashi

-Fue un juego de niños, mal intencionado, nunca debimos hacerlo, por favor, perdonanos-dijo Obito

No sé que se les pasó por la cabeza cuando dijeron eso... ¿Juego de Niños?, ¿Nunca haberlo Sabido?, ¿Perdonarlos?, deben de estar locos, o son muy idiotas como para entender como una persona se siente luego de esto.

-Dejenme ir a clase, están a punto de empezar-dije, tratando de zafarme

-No sin antes el habernos dicho algo, por favor-dijo Obito

De alguna manera, me zafé. Sin creerlo, los abofetié.

-Ustedes dos, no me vuelvan a mirar, ni a dirigir la palabra, ni a llamarme, ni a mensajearme, ni a buscarme, ¡Ni a nada, no quiero saber nada de ustedes!-grité, hecha una furia

Y corrí, corrí como si el mundo se acabase, corrí como si un asesino me persiguiese, corrí porque el viento podría llevarse mis eternas lágrimas, corrí por si la brisa me diera un nuevo comienzo, pero no es así, no, porque tengo que estar rodeada de gente que me verán y se preocuparan, rodeada de gente que se preocupará, rodeada de gente mentirosa, mis amigas también, ellas quisieron que fuese a verlos, a enterarme, y me siento mal, por ellos, porque son unos mentirosos, por ellas, que no saben que hacer más que meterse en mi vida, y por los dos hombres que me hicieron esto, porque no tienen la mente como para ver que esto hace daño, y por todos, porque ha pesar de que se intente, el dolor no se va, y por mi, por ser una crédula... y, en la entrada del aula, sin abrir la puerta, me dirigí a la enfermería. La enfermera me dijo que tenía baja temperatura, y baja presión. Me dio un te, con una pastilla, y me dijo que me fuese a casa.

Mamá no llega si no hasta tarde. Me acurruqué en mi cama y lloré por todo lo que no lloré hace unos minutos. Escuché el timbre... me asomé por la ventana, y vi a Obito.

Me vio, lo vi, nos vimos, y entendió que nunca más lo quería ver, que las palabras que le había dicho eran verdad, que no me buscara, porque le mande una mirada llena de odio. Me tendí en la cama y, todo se apagó.

~o~

Me desperté, estaba oscuro, pero aun no tan oscuro, como cuando llega mi madre. Al parecer me desmayé. Fui a la cocina por una taza de té, con infusión de manzanillas, y otra taza de te Matcha... y una gran barra de chocolate. Me acosté de nuevo, y prendí la televisión. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, vi quien era, el identificador de llamadas decía "Yuhi Kurenai". Contesté, pero no quería hablar, solo quería escuchar.

-Rin-dijo Kurenai y otra voz, de seguro Anko-Rin, amiga, escuchanos un poco, nosotras no queríamos que te enteraras de esa forma, nos han contado todo-¿Se lo contaron?, ¿Quién?, Y si ellas lo saben... ¿Quién más?- Amiga, no queremos que estés mal, nos tienes preocupada... ¿Aló?, ¿Rin?-colgué

~o~

He faltado ya dos semanas, porque mi temperatura está baja, igual que mi presión... pero no importa, hubo días que subió, que estaba bien, pero luego volvía a bajar. En estas dos semanas he tenido 37 llamadas de mis amigas y 8 llamadas de Obito. Al principio les contestaba para escuchar que me dirían. Todos decían que estaban preocupados y cosas de ese estilo.

¿Si están preocupados, por qué no pensaron antes el no hacerme _eso_, para que no estuviesen preocupados? Pero, valga la repetición, no se preocupen, que no estoy mal. Estoy pésimo, estoy en un abismo, del cual no sé cómo subiré. Pero lo intentaré, siempre y cuando tenga mi gran barrita de chocolate acompañandome, porque, uno aunque esté pésimo, no pierde sus vicios.

* * *

**Alohaaaaa, esto fue más reflexivo al parecer, si les gusta... digan "Hola, me gusta" en comentarios, si no digan "Hola, no me gusta" y blablabla ...**

**¿Qué creen que pasará? Yo ya tengo una idea formada, pero siempre contaré con sus comentarios para poder completar lo siguiente de la historia.**

**Siii! Al fin llegó, tanto que lo esperabamos! ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? No tenía imaginación :0 ... como lo había dejado antes, no sabía como seguirlo... pero bueee**

**Oigan, Oigan muggles queridos, queridos muggles lectores, y potterheads, osbvio, les quiero decir gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos o con "El Parque" o con "The Perks of Being a Wallflower Hetalia"... y recuerden avisarme si saben de alguna celebración en Junio de Japón jajaja**

**Sayonara, min'na-san!**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
